plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves - Day 8
:For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 8 (Chinese version). :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 8 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Zombie = |FR = A Frostbite Caves pinata |NR = A money bag |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 7 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 9}} Difficulty There are multiple strategies for beating this level due to the large amount of plants given. Six Pepper-pults can be planted in the second and third columns, in the spaces underneath and above the ice floes, as most zombies will end up there. Wall-nuts can be planted above and under the slider tiles. Sometimes zombies in snowstorms will get past the slider tiles on the left side on the lawn. The player can set up a few Potato Mines there. Hurrikales are abundant in this level. The players should time their use correctly, as they aren't able to push back zombies that are still coming in snowstorms. Bonk Choys can be planted next to Wall-nuts as the zombies will be far enough to not be able to eat them. The last Pepper-pult can be used to warm the plants on the right side of the screen if the player is going for a central defense. Waves 3 |note1 = Snowstorm! |ambush1 = |zombie2 = 2 |note2 = Snowstorm!; freezing winds occur on every lane |ambush2 = |zombie3 = 4 |note3 = Snowstorm!; freezing winds occur on lanes 2, 3, and 4 |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 2 |note4 = Snowstorm!; freezing winds occur on lanes 1, 2, 4, and 5 |ambush4 = |zombie5 = 5 |note5 = Snowstorm!; first flag; freezing winds occur on lanes 2, 3, and 4; 100% Plant Food |ambush5 = |zombie6 = 3 |note6 = Snowstorm! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 1 |note7 = Snowstorm!; freezing winds occur on every lane |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 4 |note8 = Snowstorm! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Snowstorm!; freezing winds occur on every lane |ambush9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Snowstorm!; final flag |ambush10 = }} Gallery IMG 0503-1-.PNG|A strategy by IMG 0033-1-.png| 's strategy Frostbite Caves- Day 8.png| 's "Boxed In" strategy IMG 0034.PNG|by PvZ2 Stragety FC08.png|By SOFC8.PNG|By Videos Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Blockhead Zombie - Frostbite Caves Day 8 (Ep.170)|By Frostbite Caves Day 8 Trivia *Only three Potato Mines, seven Pepper-pults, seven Bonk Choys, seven Wall-nuts, and nine Hurrikales are given at a time. *The ice floe at the fifth row might not function properly at random, allowing zombies to walk over it. It is unknown why this happens, but it is assumed that this is a glitch. *This is the only level in Plants vs. Zombies 2 where ambushes appear in every wave. How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 8's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with two flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Special Delivery